


Dark Dialovers Collection

by jardinsdeminuit



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Dismemberment, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Jealousy, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit
Summary: A collection of Tumblr requests from @jardinsdeminuit. Mostly dark, bloody, angsty stuff. The usual.Yui x Diaboy. E-rated chapters have been marked as NSFW in the title. Please check individual chapters for pairings!
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Kanato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Reiji, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru, Komori Yui/Tsukinami Carla, Komori Yui/Tsukinami Shin, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader, Tsukinami Carla/Reader, Tsukinami Shin/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 81





	1. Subaru x Yui: Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this is basically a collection of ficlets based off requests I've received on Tumblr. While I imagine there will be a couple of fluffy ones thrown in there as well, the majority will be dark, violent and/or smutty. If you're looking for a particular character or pairing, please check the chapter titles!
> 
> Comments are welcomed, as always. If you'd like a request, feel free to head over to my Tumblr and take a look! (Please note I turn requests off and on according to how many I have, so if I'm currently not taking away, hold tight and I'll open them again soon.)

**Request: Could you come up with something involving Yui being forced to get very dolled up for a masquerade ball in the Demon World that Karlheinz requests? When she arrives, she catches the eye of Subaru.**

\------------

I've never worn anything this fancy before. I'd even go so far as to say it's _too_ fancy. The golden, gossamer dress billows out at my hips, and the black and white corset has been tightened to its limit, pushing what little breasts I have up to my collar while leaving my shoulders and upper arms bare. Usually, I wouldn't dream of wearing anything like this in public, but tonight is different. Tonight, I'm going to be rubbing shoulders with demons, creatures from another realm whose beauty far exceeds that of humans, so it only makes sense that I allow myself to be made up to look the part.

I have a copy of the invitation on my dressing table. The letter was sent from the Demon King Karlheinz to the church where I lived, requesting an offering to send to the annual masquerade held in the Demon Realm. The word 'offering' alarmed me at first, though the priest assured me that it was merely a poor choice of words. After all, everyone else who'd attended these events in the previous years had come back safe and sound. So long I'm was polite to those around me and keep my head down, there no reason why I shouldn't, either.

It still feels strange to be a part of something so grand. According to the priest, these masquerades have been held for millennia as a means of bringing together the two realms, a night of peace and unity. His parting words ring in my head: _Treat it like a beautiful dream._

A knock at the door shakes me from my thoughts. At last, it's time.

“Just coming.” I look into the mirror and give my hair one last shake. Not wanting to make myself stand out, I've kept it in a simple low ponytail and slid a black rose clip above each ear. Then I take the golden mask lying on the table beside the letter and fit it to my face.

I've already met the man standing on the other side of the door. Alwin, who called himself a familiar as he led me to the dressing room, smiles and takes my black-gloved hand in his. His black hair flops over his face as he bends low for a kiss.

“You look absolutely stunning, Lady Komori.”

I thank him and pull back, wondering what kind of thoughts were going through his head in the few seconds my hand was in his. This is the Demon Realm, after all. For as long as humans have walked the Earth, there have been demons to prey on them. That's what I've been taught by the Church all my life. I suspect Alwin sees me as nothing more than prey, that if it weren't for the rules binding him tonight, he'd hurt me, or worse. Did he feel the warmth of my skin through the glove, smell the blood flowing through my veins, and imagine what it must be like to sink his teeth through the material and drink what flows forth...

I stop myself before I can let my mind wander further. I'm safe here. If I believe otherwise, I'll drive myself mad with paranoia by the end of the night.

We walk side by side down the castle corridor. Everything about it, from the deep red carpet to the iron sconces hanging from the stone walls, feels like something from a Gothic novel. A chill hangs in the air. Alwin notices me shiver and looks down at me, his amber eyes lingering on my bare shoulders.

“It's a lovely dress, Lady Komori,” he says. “I'm sure you'll make a wonderful impression.”

I thank him again, but otherwise stay quiet. Anxiety has started to build like a wave in my gut. I know I should try and strike a conversation, if only to distract myself, but my head is spinning too much for me to string words together. I reach up and reposition my mask on my face. It's the kind that sits on the nose while leaving the bottom half the the face open, which I'm grateful for: it's hard enough to breathe in a corset without something covering my mouth. as well.

When we reach the huge door at the end of the corridor, Alwin steps in front with an “Allow me” and reaches for the handle. The faint sound of violin music floats through from the other side. I hold my breath as he bends his head and pulls open the door.

The room on the other side is magnificent. My eyes are immediately drawn up to the giant chandeliers running along the ceiling, which drown the space in rich, yellow light. A balcony runs along the left and ball wall, propped up by a series of golden columns, while the right wall is one big window with panes that stretch from floor to ceiling, almost giving the illusion that we're standing in an open room.

All the opulent décor in the world, however, couldn't compare to the beauty of the people who stand before me. I can't tell for sure how many there are, though I suspect the number is well over a hundred. They stand around in small groups, talking and laughing with one another. Every one of them looks human, and yet there's something so extravagantly _inhuman_ about them. Each outfit is perfect, every hand, neck and smile so flawless it feels as if I've been plunged into a Renaissance painting.

I turn to Alwin, but he's gone. My heart leaps as I realise I'm utterly alone among these strangers. These demons.

_Treat it like a beautiful dream._

I hold my breath and take a step forward. A few nearby faces turn in my direction. Like me, they're all wearing masks of varying designs. I keep my eyes on the floor in an attempt to attract as little attention as possible, and somehow, it works. Although the glances keep coming, each only lasts a few seconds before the person turns away. It's as if they haven't realised I'm a human at all.

That is, except for one person. I catch a glimpse of him leaning against one of the columns as I make my way through the crowd. He's dressed in a suit that's varying shades of white and grey, while waves of silver hair tumble to the base of his neck. Despite the mask on his face, I can tell straight away that he's glaring at me.

I look away, but it's only a few seconds before I find my eyes drawn back to him. Everything about his pose, from the slouch to his crossed arms, suggests he'd rather be somewhere else. Yet still, he watches me intently. Furiously, even. Is it because I'm a human invading his domain?

I turn back just in time to avoid walking into a woman in a pale blue dress. My eyes widen. “I'm s-sorry.”

The woman pauses her conversation to look down at me. Her face has a mature, almost motherly look to it. “Think nothing of it, my dear.” She pauses, as if just realising something. “Oh, my. You're the human sent by the church, aren't you?”

“That's right, Madam.” I try not to let my fear leak into my voice.

“'Madam'? How delightful. Clearly, you were raised better than many of the youth in attendance here today.” The woman's eyes slip towards the silver-haired man leaning against the column, and her smile falls a little.

Glad that she's brought up the herself, I nod to the man and ask, “Who is he?”

“Him? That, my dear, is Subaru Sakamaki.”

I freeze. “Sakamaki? Then that means—”

“Yes. He's Karlheinz's son. The youngest, in fact.” The woman raises the glass of wine in her hand to her lips and and makes a noise of appreciation. “Come, enough about him. Let's go and get you a drink.”

My instincts tell me to refuse, my only exposure to alcohol in the past having been small amounts of communion wine, but before I know it, I'm standing with a glass in my hand while the woman introduces me to her friends. Sensing I'm about to be drawn into a conversation, I shoot one final glance back at the column. The silver-haired man is gone.

 _Subaru Sakamaki..._ The son of the Demon King Karlheinz. A prince, by all accounts. In which case, why was he sulking alone at the side of the room instead of being doted on by his peers? It doesn't make sense. Then again, this is the Demon Realm, and I'm surrounded by immortal creatures who would tear me apart like a pack of wild predators were it not for the occasion. I doubt it'll be the last thing that doesn't make sense tonight.

I take a sip of wine from my glass. The acrid taste spreads across my tongue, making me grimace. Not for the first time, I'm glad my mask hides the worst of my expression.

Since I don't feel like circulating the room, I keep close to the woman's side as I slowly down my drink. Luckily, she doesn't seem to mind. She even touches my shoulder once or twice while conversing with her peers, her long, pointed nails scratching my skin a little.

By the time I finish my drink, my head feels warm. It takes me a moment to realise that, for the first in my life, I might be a little tipsy.

“Listen,” the woman says, looking down at me. I strain my ears to find what it is she's talking about. That's when I notice the music has stopped.

“What's going on?” I ask. The people in the centre of the room appear to be moving to the edges, creating an open space directly below the central chandelier.

“It's a dance, my dear,” announces the woman cheerfully. “I shouldn't worry, though. Only those with partners are expected to take part. Come, stand with me.” Without warning, she grabs my elbow and pulls me back. The world teeters a little around me.

“Aren't you going to dance?”

The woman laughs. “Oh my, no. I have two left feet and sadly lack a partner.”

I want to tell her I'm in the same boat with regards to my footwork. Living at the church has given me few opportunities to practise my dancing, and on top of that, I've always been a clumsy person. The idea of dancing properly for the first time in a room full of demons is nothing short of a nightmare.

As a slow, steady waltz begins, several couples take to the floor. I stand back, content to simply watch and let the music wash over me. The heat has begun to spread down the back of my neck, warming my skin and dulling my senses. While a part of me is alarmed at the fact I've allowed myself to get drunk in the Demon Realm and effectively lower my guard, another is confident that so long as I stay next to the woman, I'll be safe until the wine wears off.

My sense of security is shattered, however, when a hand touches my shoulder. I turn and look up to see a figure standing over me. My heart drops. It's _him_.

“Make I take this dance?” Subaru's voice is deep, with a sharp edge that almost makes it sound like he's growling.

I'm not sure what to say. As panic rises in me, I glance at the woman, but she's too busy staring at Subaru, a wry smile on her painted lips.

“Your Highness,” she says with a bow, sarcasm heavy in her tone. “You honour us with your presence after all this time.”

Ignoring her, Subaru hold his white gloved hand out to me. Behind his mask, I can see that his eyes are a vivid scarlet. “Well?”

I realise I have no right to refuse. Carefully, I place my hand on top of his and allow him to lead me out into the middle of the floor.

“I'm sorry, Your Highness. I haven't done this before,” I mumble.

“That's fine. Just follow my lead.”

Before he's even finished his words, Subaru's hand is on my waist. A second heat that has little to do with the alcohol flushes across my face.

“Okay, now place your hand on my shoulder.”

I don't have to look around to know that the pair of us are attracting a multitude of stares, both from those dancing and standing at the edge of the floor. Their glares burn into my back, hot as burning knives. I want to tell them that it's not my fault, that Subaru was the one to ask me to dance, not the other way around. If I had the choice, I'd be back blending in with the crowd and drawing as little attention to myself as possible.

The moment I do as he says and touch my hand to his shoulder, I find myself being whisked into a sudden spin. My dress floats about my legs, my hair whipping around in its ponytail. For a moment, I think I'm going to trip, but Subaru's hand keeps me locked in place.

“You weren't lying about being out of practice,” he mutters, though it feels like a joke more than a reprimand.

“I'm sorry,” I say again. My eyes drift to his face, and for what feels like the hundredth time tonight, my heart flutters. This time, it's not out of fear. From his pale skin and sharp nose to the slight smirk on his lips, Subaru Sakamaki is utterly breathtaking. Just being this close to him feels wrong, as if I'm little more than a dull, unpolished rock beside a gleaming diamond.

His hand tightens a little on my waist, and at once, I'm keenly aware of every point we're touching, the way his fingers spread across my corset, the grip of his other hand on my gloved wrist. His breath on my hair. What would it be like, I wonder, if he were to lean forward and kiss me?

No sooner than the thoughts enter my head do I force my eyes downward. How can I imagine such a thing? He's a demon. His beauty is a mask for the purpose of ensnaring humans. The Church has taught me as much since I was a child. The thrill of being this close to a man mixed with the alcohol circling my veins has worn down my defences. I need to stay calm if I'm going to get through this.

I fix my eyes on the grey rose attached to Subaru's breast pocket as we sway to the music. Subaru is a strong lead, guiding me back and forth in time with his movements. I try my best to match my footsteps to his. After a minute or so of concentration, I feel myself starting to pick up the rhythm, and then I'm dancing along with him, swaying and twirling as his hands dictate, like a puppet on strings.

After what feels like an eternity, the song ends to a round of applause from the audience. Subaru leans down and whispers in my ear, “Come with me.”

I don't have a chance to refuse. He takes my wrist and pulls me through the crowd, weaving between bodies, until we reach the bottom of the stairs leading up to the balcony. The he drags me up.

“Your Highness, what are you—”

A glance back from Subaru cuts my words off mid-sentence. The mask makes it hard to tell whether he's angry or not, but I don't want to risk it. I have no choice to trust him.

The balcony is empty when we reach the top. Subaru lets go of my hand, allowing me to turn and look out across the huge ballroom with its many visitors and the window beyond. I didn't notice the full moon from the floor, but now I can see it clearly, a pure white circle cut from the sky. It seems strange that even here in the Demon Realm, they have a moon. Perhaps this world isn't so different from the one I know, after all.

Subaru embraces me from behind. His hands travel from my waist up to my breasts, bound by the corset, then slide down and rest on my hips. I suppress the urge to squirm beneath his touch.

“Your Highness...” is all I can manage before he presses a kiss to my neck. I freeze, unsure of whether I should be stopping him or not. Just like the dance, everything about this feels _wrong_ ; and yet I sigh as his lips roam my skin, every touch leaving me giddy and aching for more.

“Stop,” I gasp. This isn't how a girl of the Church is supposed to behave. And yet with each passing second, I feel more and more of my body surrender to him. My knees weaken, my shoulders tremble, and at last, his name slides from my lips. “S-Subaru...”

As if waiting for a signal of my submission, Subaru spins me to face him and pushes me back. My hips meet the balcony railing with painful impact, and then he leans over me, arms wrapping around my chest, pinning me to him. I realise what's going on a second too late.

“Wait—”

It's no use. Subaru lowers his lips to my throat and plunges his fangs in. A bolt of red-hot pain spreads through me, making me whimper. My hands fly to his head and tangle in his hair, trying to pull him off, but it's impossible. He's latched on tight.

A grunt escapes Subaru's chest as he leans in closer, bending me backwards over the railing. My head is spinning. I can barely breathe from the pain and the shock of. Something trickles down my neck, and I realise that my blood is leaking from the holes Subaru's torn in my skin. It stains the edge of my corset and drips off my shoulders to the floor below.

The moment Subaru's fangs leave my neck, I tear myself from his grasp and make a dive for the stairs, but he grabs me by the hips and drags me back. That's when I see them. The sea of eyes down on the floor, every pair of them aimed at me. I scan the room in horror. Even the woman who gave me the wine stares up, the trace of guilt in her expression mixed with amusement.

“Why is this happening?” I mumble. “The priest said... that I would be safe...”

It's hard to form words anymore. If it weren't for Subaru's hands on me, I'd probably end up tumbling over the railing. The idea almost seems preferable to being displayed up here, like a live theatre act for all the room to see.

“Didn't you know?” Subaru's voice is a whisper in my ear. “ _You're_ the offering, Yui. Because of you, the Demon and Human Realms can spend another year coexisting peacefully.”

 _Offering?_ That was what Karlheinz's letter said. Yet I was assured that I would return safely, though I'm beginning to see that it was all a lie. Why else would I agree to come here?

As the realisation dawns that I've been betrayed by my own people, I feel the last energy leave my body. There's no use fighting anymore. Even if I had somewhere to run to, a means of returning to the church, what would it accomplish? A few seconds of freedom before I'm forced back into the arms of these monsters as a gesture of peace?

The sound of something rustling by my ear makes me look back. Subaru's taken off his mask, and for the first time, I catch a glimpse of his full face. His scarlet eyes linger on mine. There's a hint of pain inside them, a silent apology for what he's done and is about to do once more.

He's stunning. A white angel of death.

I may not give myself to him willingly, but I don't resist as he lowers his lips to my neck again. I gasp. My vision clouds black around the edges.

At last, I feel beautiful.


	2. Carla x Shin x Yui: Purification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: aside from Kino, the Founder brothers are actually the two characters I have the least experience writing. I always feel a little intimidated with these two (I've only read snippets of Dark Fate), so I hope this remains true to their characters. Not that there's a lot of talking going on. This ficlet is pure, self-indulgent bloodsucking nastiness. Enjoy!

**Request: Could you write a fanfic where Carla and Shin are 'purifying' Yui and things get a little violent?**

\------------

A drop of blood lands in the water below. I watch it twist and curl, like smoke rising from the end of a cigarette, before dispersing. A second drop follows, then a third, faster and faster, until the small area of water is dancing with red tendrils.

I have no idea how long I've been bent over the bathtub like this. Seconds or minutes, maybe even hours. It stopped mattering the moment my throat was opened. Now the only timer I have is the constant stream of blood that drips from my collarbone. My own life leaking from my body and swirling in the water below.

My hands are pinned behind my back. If it weren't for the arm wrapped around my shoulders holding me upright, I'd surely drop forward into the water. As always, his grip on me is relentless. I can barely breathe. But I know better than to protest, not when his teeth are at my throat and his mood is already as sour as it is.

I'd have thought that after all this time under the Tsukinamis' care, I'd be more accustomed to the pain of being bitten, but the wound in my neck _stings_. A part of me wonders if Carla's trying to make it hurt more than usual, a punishment for trying to lock the bathroom door, or pushing him away as he threw me across the room, or something else that constitutes defiance in his mind. I'm supposed to welcome his 'purification' with open arms like the lowly human that I am, not fight back.

A second source of pain clouds my mind. Shin crouches between my legs, his mouth latched onto my inner thigh. I don't remember him coming in. He must have done so after Carla grabbed me and bent me over the bath, lured by my scent like a dog to food scraps.

Judging from the amount of blood running down my leg, though, it's clear he's getting far more than his share.

Carla is the first to lift his head. Even though he's standing behind me, I sense his face twist in disgust. “Even now, it still tastes like muddy water.”

“It could be worse,” says Shin, looking up at his brother with a grin. His bottom lip shines with my blood. “Do you remember those first few days?”

“Of course I do. The reek of those vampires almost made me sick,” Carla mutters close to my ear. “At least with the purification moving ahead, this blood is almost tolerable.”

I wish there were some kind of way to shut my mind off when they talk about my body like this, but alas, I've never been able to do so. The best I can hope for is losing consciousness, and judging by the amount of blood leaving my body and the way my head is spinning, it doesn't seem like I'm far away from that point.

The feeling of a hand sliding up my thigh brings my attention back to Shin. I'm shocked by the amount of blood soaking my leg. He places a kiss against the still-bleeding wound he's torn into me, then pulls back. The bottom half of his face is stained red.

I was getting changed when Carla broke in through the door, so I'm only wearing my underwear and bra. Slowly, Shin reaches up and brushes a finger along my underwear, making me shiver. Carla jerks me back before he can go any further.

“Enough,” he growls.

Shin continues to crouch on the floor beside the bath. The wild sparkle of his eye makes it hard to tell whether he's eager to go on or just teasing.

“Since when did you become so boring, brother?” Shin leans forward and catches my ankle, but Carla drags me out of his reach once again with a growl. I feel like a straw doll being waved about in his arms.

His fangs dig into me, this time just above my collar. A cry escapes my lips. Carla's silver locks fall over my shoulders, one hand leaving my chest to tangle in my hair and wrench my head back further. Just like before, it feels like he's intentionally biting me as deeply as he can, if only to squeeze as much pain from me as possible.

At this point, I'm just praying for it to be over.

But as Shin finally rises to his feet, slips his hands beneath my knees and raises my legs off the ground, I realise with a sinking heart that my wish is far from being granted. I want to kick him away, but even if I had the power to do so, it's not as if my human body would ever be able to fight back a demon, so I have no choice but to lie suspended in the air between them. Shin lowers his head and runs the flat of his tongue across my navel, and then he plunges his fangs into the soft flesh of my stomach.

I buck against him, throw my head back and scream, but it's no use. Carla only holds me more tightly. If he's annoyed by his brother's persistence, he doesn't show it anymore. Shin's fangs sink deep beneath my skin, to the point where I feel like I'm splitting in half from the pain.

The world blurs and spins around me, and then I'm falling. The back of my head hits the bathroom tiles.

“Leave her.” Carla's voice sounds distant, as if I'm listening to him from the other side of a glass wall. I catch a glimpse of Shin by my legs. He lets go, allowing the bottom half of my body to slam against the floor as well.

“Looks like you got off easy this time.” Wiping the blood from his mouth, Shin steps over my legs to join his brother, like I'm little more to him than a broken, bleeding pile of limbs on the floor.

A moment later, the door closes, and I'm left alone. There are so many tears on my body, so many sources of pain, that it's impossible to pinpoint the one that hurts the most. I'm only a few foot from the bathtub, but it might as well be a mile away for the effort it'll take to drag myself there, not to mention the fact my body feels like it'll fall apart if I move.

I can't imagine a world where this is counted as 'getting off easy'.


	3. Subaru x Yui: Too Far

**Request: A fanfic/drabble where Subaru doesn't measure his strength and ends up hurting Yui.**

\------------

He should have listened when she said it was enough.

Not that Yui's protests were anything new. Subaru was used to hearing her cry as he held her against him, the feeling of her fists pounding against his back or hands pulling pulling at his hair, even if it had as little effect on him as a moth driving itself into a lightbulb over and over had of breaking it.

Most of all, he knew how much it hurt her. Sometimes he'd try to be gentle, intertwine his fingers with hers, stroke her trembling shoulders as he sunk his fangs into her flesh. Other times, when the bloodlust filled every inch of his body like an expanding red cloud, he _wanted_ her to feel pain. It was almost as addictive as the taste of her blood itself.

Tonight wasn't one of those times. He hadn't been trying to hurt her as the pair lay at the bottom of the garden. Face-down against the grass, Yui's wailing sobs had rung out so loudly they could no doubt be heard as far as the mansion. That was until Subaru had clamped a hand over her mouth. She'd struggled as he bit her on the back of the shoulder, the familiar rush of his fangs sinking into white flesh followed by the taste of thick, sweet blood that coated his mouth and made him feel like he was being caressed from the inside out.

And still, Yui wouldn't stop _screaming_. Couldn't she see how gentle he was trying to be? There were countless places he could have bit her if he wanted to hear her screams: her finger, her ribs, the back of her knee. Pushing the sound to the back of his mind, Subaru leaned in closer and concentrated on nothing but the blood flowing into his mouth.

At that point, her muffled cries started to sound like words.

 _Enough._ She was begging him to stop.

He'd come too far to stop now.

Subaru leaned forward, placing more and more of his weight on top of Yui. Like a salmon trapped in the mouth of a bear, she thrashed beneath him, which only prompted him to pin her down harder. Anything to stop that godawful screaming.

That was when he heard it. The _snap_.

It resonated through his head, made him freeze. For a moment, he thought it was a fallen branch cracking beneath them, or even his own belt breaking against the angle he was laying at.

A look down told him it was far, far worse.

Somehow, Yui's arm had managed to become twisted behind her back when he'd pinned her down. That arm now lay limp, broken at the elbow, presumably as a result of the weight he'd placed on her.

“No.” Subaru didn't realise the word had come from his own mouth until he felt his lips moving, over and over. “No, no, no.”

This wasn't what he'd meant to happen. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, and even if he did, this wasn't it. She understood that, didn't she? This was an accident. He didn't _mean_ it.

Subaru leaned back on his haunches and stared down at Yui. His mind was a swirling, panicking mess. The blood on his lips, so rich and nourishing just moments ago, now tasted overly-sweet, sickly.

“Yui.” He reached down, but stopped before his hands could touch her. What was he supposed to do? Her shoulders were shaking, but no sound came out apart from the occasional gasp. He didn't even know if she was still conscious. Perhaps this was shock, the same kind that afflicted animals when they were hit by cars and ended up taking their lives long before their injuries did.

Was that Yui's fate now, to die at the end of the garden like this, trembling and terrified under the beside the monster who'd killed her?

Because that was what he was. A monster. He'd known it all his life, from the moment he'd been old enough to speak his own name. He wanted to run, to hide himself away so that he couldn't hurt Yui anymore; yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't draw his eyes away from the mess of her arm for more than a few seconds at a time. It was as if his own body were punishing him, forcing him to look at what he'd done until it was etched permanently in his mind.

Slowly, Yui pushed her good arm out along the grass until her fingers brushed his knee. Almost like she was reaching for him. Subaru couldn't understand why, but he took her hand in his anyway and squeezed it. Her fingers felt like brittle white sticks in his palm.

Subaru snarled. He couldn't stand it any longer. Leaning down, he placed his arm around Yui's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She barely reacted beyond a gasp. Only then, with her small body cradled against his, the scent of her hair filling his nose mixed with the lingering scent of blood from her shoulder, did he finally feel his own tears rise.

“I'm sorry,” he muttered.”I'm so sorry, Yui.”

He should have listened. But he hadn't.

And now he'd ruined everything.


	4. Laito x Yui: An Unholy Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much fun! I'm sure it's not at all obvious from anyone who follows my Diabolik stories, but I might have a slight thing for Laito Sakamaki:') Getting to write him in all his chaotic, sadistic energy was great.
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!

**Request: A scenario where Yui runs away right before her wedding to Laito.**

\------------

_This isn't me._

The words repeated themselves over and over in Yui's head as she stared at the stranger in the mirror. The pure white dress, the gloves, the veil that fell over the back of her hair to her waist. None of it suited her. She felt like an imposter on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

Like many girls her age, Yui had always dreamed of one day meeting the right partner, falling in love, getting married in a wonderful ceremony surrounded by family and friends. Never, in a million years, did she think that partner would end up being the Devil himself.

Of course, she'd agreed to Laito's proposal. What other choice did she have? He'd reminded her so many times before that no matter how much she resisted, he _always_ got his way in the end, and from her experience, Yui knew that to be more than true. The body that stood in front of her had already been marred by his touch too many times to count. White was supposed to be the colour of purity. There was nothing pure left of her.

And then, as if to commit the ultimate blasphemy, they'd decided to perform the wedding ceremony here in a church. Just the idea of so many demons gathering here in what was supposed to be God's house made Yui's skin crawl. Worse still was that in just a few minutes, she was due to walk down the aisle and pledge herself in matrimony to a creature whose very existence spat in the face of all that was holy. Laito didn't love her. To him, she was no more than a source of blood. Their marriage may be a formality that his father had requested, but to Yui, it was a sentence that doomed her for an eternity.

She couldn't go through with this.

Ripping off her veil, Yui ran for the door. Perhaps she'd be able if she was fast enough. Yet the moment she pulled back the handle, her heart dropped. Standing there in the corridor was Laito.

Like her, he was dressed from head to toe in white. It was the first time Yui had seen him wear the colour – or any kind of suit, in fact. His hair had been tied up into a short tail, and a black ribbon wrapped around his neck and finished in a loose bow.

“Laito,” she breathed. “What are you doing here?”

The vampire grinned playfully. “Is it so bad to want to see my beautiful soon-to-be wife before our wedding? I know they say it's bad luck, but I just couldn't help myself.”

He took a step forward into the small dressing room, forcing Yui back. She made sure to keep a distance between them. Not that it would matter if Laito decided to make a lunge for her.

His green eyes scoured her up and down. “You look a little flustered, Bitch-chan. You weren't thinking of running away, were you?”

Yui felt like any words she tried to speak would stick in her throat. Her intentions were already painted across her face, so what was the point of trying to deny it?

“Or maybe you're so excited for our wedding night, you just had to seek me out.” Laito gave out a shrill sigh. “That's _so_ naughty of you. It makes me want to give you a taste right here before the ceremony—”

“Absolutely not,” she snapped, finally finding her voice.

“Hmm, that conviction in your voice almost makes it sound like you don't want to marry me.”

Yui balled her hands into fists by her side. Of course Laito knew she didn't want him. He'd heard her crying in her room every night since his proposal, praying that she wouldn't have to go through with it, after all. And yet beyond the mockery in his voice, there was a hint of danger. He was challenging her to defy him.

If she didn't do it now, then she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

“I won't marry you, Laito,” she mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I said...” Yui raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes. “I won't marry you.”

Silence fell over the room. Then, slowly, Laito lifted a hand. Yui flinched, expecting him to slap her or grab her by the hair, but instead, he placed his palm against her cheek. “I had a feeling it'd come to this, Bitch-chan.”

Yui wanted to ask what 'this' he was talking about, but before she could open her mouth, Laito shoved her towards the mirror. Her foot caught the hem of her dress, and for a moment, she thought was was going to topple backwards. Laito caught her just in time.

“Careful, now! You don't want to rip that pretty dress, do you?” Laito spun her around so that she was facing the mirror. One hand flew to her throat, pinning her back against his chest, while the other wrapped around her waist. Yui grabbed for the hand around her throat, but as usual, trying to prize Laito off her was like pushing against a brick wall.

He laughed, clearly enjoying her struggles. Yui stared the pair of them in the mirror, both in their flawless whites. In another world, they'd be the picture of the perfect couple.

It only took a minute or so for Yui to give up. By that time, her eyes were overflowing with tears, washing out the makeup the familiars had so diligently painted on her earlier.

Humming softly, Laito moved his hand from her waist to her hip and squeezed. “It seems quite fitting, really. My mother wore this dress when she married my father. Now it's on you.”

Yui froze. It was rare to hear Laito talking about his mother so calmly like this. The hint of ice in his voice made her shiver.

“I never saw pictures of their wedding, though I imagine she looked quite beautiful.” He pressed his lips to Yui's ear and whispered, “Maybe I _should_ rip it up, after all.”

“Pl-please don't,” Yui stammered. Her shoulders were trembling the way they did whenever Laito got this close to her, made worse by the way he dug his nails into her throat.

“What would they think, I wonder? All those guests waiting for you out there, your old church companions, your friends from school... How would they react to see you walking down the aisle in tatters?”

Yui held her breath. The people from her old church, the ones who'd raised her alongside her father, had been invited, too? And here they were, rubbing shoulders with demons...

She thought she could be sick.

If Laito noticed her paling face, he didn't react. His hand was already behind her, pulling up her dress layer by layer, until his fingers met the back of her thigh. Yui was too petrified to do anything but watch.

“I wasn't bluffing when I said I'd be happy to take you,” he whispered, his voice low and smooth. “The thought of ravishing you right here in my mother's dress...” He closed his eyes as he sighed. A flush rose to his cheeks. “I'm getting all giddy.”

Only when his hand slid up to Yui's underwear did she finally buck her hips against him. The move clearly took Laito by shock, as his grip on her neck loosened just enough for her to slip away. She dived for the exit, barely able to think for the heartbeat pounding in her temples. When she reached the door, she threw it open and lunged forward.

She only got a few steps down the corridor before a hand wrapped in her hair and wrenched her back. Laito's arm snaked around her waist and lifted her into the air, and then she was thrashing against him, hitting his arms with her fists and screaming at the top of her lungs as Laito half-carried, half-dragged back into the dressing room.

The sound of something like a ringing bell met Yui's ears. It took her a second to realise it was Laito's laughing.

“You don't get it, do you?” he shouted. “It doesn't matter to me whether you marry me or not. The only reason I'm here in this church is because of _his_ orders. You already belong to me, body and soul. It's all mine. Running from this makes no difference.”

He threw Yui down. With no time to stick her arms out, she hit the floor hard enough to knock the air from her lungs. She let out a choking moan as something rolled her onto her back. The world writhed around her. All she make out was an indistinct smiling face with red hair floating before her eyes.

A weight landed on top of her stomach. Laito had climbed on top of her. She wanted to push him off, but all strength had left her body. She couldn't even scream beyond an agonised gasp.

“We're not even married and already you're proving to be _so_ entertaining.” His hands wasted no time in ripping open the front of his mother's wedding dress, like a child gleefully tearing the wrapping off a gift. Then he lowered his head, flicked his tongue across her collarbone and whispered, in the most sickly sweet tone Yui had ever heard, “Just as I always suspected. You truly are the woman for me, Bitch-chan.”


	5. Ayato x Yui: My Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a continuation from the first chapter of Gardens of Midnight. For anyone that hasn't read, Ayato has been watching Yui grow close to Tanaka, a student at their school, and he does not like it one bit.

**Request: A jealous Ayato fanfic. The one you made never left my mind. A full version would be so awesome.**

\------------

There she was, right on time.

Ayato had only been waiting a few minutes before Yui appeared at the end of the corridor. She'd taken this same route every day this week after finishing her extra cleaning duties. He'd watched her every time.

“Chichinashi.”

She turned her head as Ayato called out for her. The expression on her face suggested he was the last person she'd expected to see here.

“Ayato. I thought you went home with everyone else today.”

The vampire pushed off the wall he was leaning against. “I decided to wait for you.”

“Wait... for me?”

Ayato could sense the shifting of her eyes, the way her body tensed as she readied herself to run away. She could play dumb all she wanted, but both of them knew exactly why he was here.

The moment Yui turned, Ayato lunged across the corridor and caught her by the wrist. She opened her mouth to scream, but he clamped a hand down on her face and dragged her back into the nearest classroom. Although the school was more or less empty at this hour, he couldn't risk her being loud and drawing attention to him. Not yet, anyway.

There were things he needed to do first.

Once inside the classroom, Ayato kicked the door shut and slammed Yui back-first against the nearest desk. She tried to slip out from underneath him, but he quickly fell onto her, pushed her hands up to her shoulders and shoved himself between her legs. She was utterly immobilised, a butterfly pinned to a corkboard. Both of them knew she couldn't escape from him. So, why wouldn't she stop thrashing from side to sude?

“Give it a rest, Chichinashi,” Ayato snapped. “And don't even think of shouting again, or I'll tear your tongue out.”

It was the first threat that came to mind, but it did the trick. Yui froze beneath him. Her rosy eyes were wide with fear. Good, Ayato thought. She _should_ be scared of him, especially after what she'd been doing when his back was turned.

“Wh-why are you doing this?” she whispered. Her lips were shaking so hard she couldn't even form a sentence without stammering.

Ayato clicked his tongue. So, she _was_ playing dumb. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to spell it out for her. He wanted to have some fun with this, after all.

“Why?” he snarled. “Do you think I haven't been watching you cosying up to that stupid fucking second year whenever the two of you are alone?”

He didn't think it possible for Yui's eyes to get any wider, but they did. “You mean T-Tanaka?”

“Yes.” He could picture him now, all combed hair and quiet smiles and pressed uniform. Everything that Ayato wasn't. It made him sick to know that Yui – _his_ Yui – had been running around with someone like that.

“We're just friends,” said Yui, squirming underneath him. And yet even as she said the words, Ayato could tell at once that she was lying. He tightened his grip on her wrists, digging his nails into her skin to make her wince.

“Bullshit. Did he kiss you?”

Turning her head away, Yui muttered, “N-no... yes. But only once.”

All along, Ayato had suspected as much, but hearing it now was like taking a knife to the heart.

“Did you go any further? _Has he fucked you?_ ”

“No, of course not. Ayato, you're hurting me...”

But Ayato didn't care. The conviction in her voice made him want to believe her, but at this point, he wasn't sure. His head spun with jealousy. It spread through his veins like black poison, his mind rife with the image of Yui lying beneath Tanaka as he ran his filthy human hands over every inch of her body. It wasn't fair. She was his. _His._

“I don't believe you,” he growled.

“It's the truth,” she whined. “You have to.”

But Ayato only sneered. As if he'd believe anything that came from her whore mouth after what she'd done to him.

And what's more, he had proof.

He released one of Yui's hands to reach into his blazer pocket. She immediately took advantage of her new partial freedom to try and pry his other hand off, but it made no difference to Ayato. He was far stronger than she'd ever be. Once he'd found what he needed in his pocket, he took it out and dangled it above Yui's head.

She paused her struggling to look up at what he held. It was a brown paper bag, folded in half around its contents. She reached up for it, then stopped, apparently unsure of what was inside.

“Go ahead. Take it,” Ayato said.

Once again, Yui went to grab it from his hands, but stopped herself at the last moment. It seemed she was both simultaneously desperate to know what was inside and reluctant to get involved in whatever Ayato had done.

When he'd had enough of waiting, Ayato flipped the bag upside down and let its contents fall out onto Yui's chest. The pair of them stared at what lay there for a few moments. Then Yui inhaled sharply and whimpered.

Lying there on her shirt were a pair of fingers. They were almost unrecognisable from the dried blood that clung to them, but the slightly sweet, putrid smell that drifted up left no room for mistakes.

With a shriek, Yui slapped the appendages off her. They landed on the floor with a light _thud_. She looked up at Ayato with tears rising in her eyes. “What did you do?”

The vampire smirked. He'd done no more than he'd promised himself. Tanaka played with him in the basketball club. It had only been a case of cornering him in the locker room the day before for him to find out everything he needed to know. Humans were weak like that. Show them a blade and they spilled everything on the spot.

Reducing Tanaka to a sobbing mess had been fun on its own, but nothing could compare to the look on Yui's face right now, the knowledge that part of her precious boyfriend lay on the floor beside her. It was her fault in the first place for looking away from Ayato in the first place. He was her owner and she his possession. That's how it had been from the beginning. The way it was supposed to be.

As Ayato grabbed her wrist again and lowered his head to her neck, he laughed to himself. He didn't mind reteaching her those facts every once in a while.


	6. Subaru x Yui: Lakeside

**Request: Can I please have a short fic of Subaru confessing his love to Yui and Yui accepting joyfully?**

\------------

The moon's reflection hung on the surface of the lake, shimmering along with the waves and illuminating the pair of figures who rested at the water's edge.

Subaru lay on his back with his head on Yui's legs. She ran a hand absent-mindedly though his hair, threads of spun silver that slipped through her fingers. She'd come here with him once before. Back when she'd only been living with the brothers a while, she'd followed Subaru here to the side of the lake and watched him. Of course, he'd found out she was there and punished her, as was usual in those first couple of weeks.

But things had changed since then. The Subaru who lay against her lap now was a different person to the monster she'd met that first night she'd arrived at the mansion. Or, at least, _mostly_ different. He still had his tantrums, but there was also a soft side to him that Yui was seeing more and more often nowadays. It was in silent moments like this, when they were alone with one another, where that soft side spoke the loudest.

With a sleepy grunt, Subaru turned his eyes from the lake to look up at Yui, reached out a hand and placed it on her cheek. She shivered at the coldness of his touch, despite the cool night air around them.

“I'm glad we came out here,” she said.

“So am I.” Subaru ran a thumb over her jaw, but stopped before reaching her lips. It was almost as if were hesitating over something.

“Is something wrong?” Yui asked.

Shaking his head, Subaru withdrew his hand and looked out over the lake. “It's nothing. I just thought...” He screwed up his face suddenly. “Ah, it's so damn _stupid_ talking about stuff like this without sounding like an idiot.”

Yui smiled and brushed his fringe off his forehead. She was used to outbursts like this with Subaru. The best way to calm him down, she found, was almost to treat him like a wounded animal, holding him close or running a hand through his hair until he calmed down.

“It's okay,” she whispered soothingly. “Take your time.”

Subaru mumbled something under his breath, but it seemed her method had worked, as the next words that came from his mouth were softer, even if she could still see tension etched across his face. “I guess it's nice having someone else here. I've always liked my own company. Growing up, I was always on my own, and that's the way I thought it would always be. But having someone by my side... It isn't that bad.”

Before Yui could let his words properly sink in, he sat up and took her hand in his. Yui stared into eye a shade of scarlet so vivid they might as well have been made of blood. But there was a softness beneath their usual fierceness, a vulnerability she'd never have expected of someone like Subaru, who kept his emotions hidden so deeply, reaching them was like travelling to the crushing depths of the ocean.

“I never thought I'd feel like this,” he muttered. “Back when you arrived at the mansion, I thought you were just another stupid human who'd come to waste my time. But you're more than that...” His fingers tightened around hers, and he growled in frustration again. “I suppose what I'm trying to say is I want you to stay by my side.”

Yui blinked. Out of all the things she'd expected Subaru to say to her, that was among the last. Not that she was anything less than touched. In fact, as she pulled their joined hands into her chest, she felt her heart clench.

“Of course I'll stay with you,” she said.

“Really?” A rare smile briefly lifted the corners of Subaru's lips, before he remembered himself and returned to frowning. However, there was no hiding the slight flush warming his cheeks.

They shared an embrace under the moonlight. Like all of Subaru's kisses, it was gentle and sweet, but still left her head spinning.

Had he confessed to her? Yui still wasn't sure. It certainly _felt_ like a confession. But then again, things were rarely that simple when it came to Subaru. For now, she was happy to accept whatever he gave her, however much it may be.

After all, they had an eternity to explore it together. No need to rush with empty words.


	7. Reiji x Yui: Hubris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a slightly different route with this one, considering I have a few Reiji requests coming up. Yui is a little OOC, but hopefully not so much it throws the whole story.
> 
> I love writing for Reiji. He's just such a prick. Enjoy!

**Request: A drabble/one-shot where Reiji can no longer control his bloodlust during a full moon.**

\------------

Reiji was scouring his bookshelf when he heard the knock on the door.

“Enter,” he mumbled.

In walked Yui holding a tray of tea. She'd taken far too long, as usual. The leaves were likely oversteeped, the delicate balance of flavours ruined before it had even left the pot. How on earth she still couldn't be trusted with something so simple, he'd never know.

“Here you go, Reiji,” she said, placing the tray on his desk. Her voice was light, oblivious. She really wasn't aware of her own incompetence, did she?

Instead of answering, Reiji returned his attention to his bookcase. He'd always made a point of keeping his volumes in a particular order, but for some reason, he couldn't find the one he was looking for. It didn't make sense. Everything had its place, and yet the thing he wanted was nowhere to be found. As he came to the end of the row, he found his eyes returning to spots he'd already looked in, stirring the anger that prickled beneath his skin.

And on top of it all, Yui hadn't left. The sound of her pottering about near his desk, those _irritating_ footsteps, grated at his patience. He tried to push it to the background, but the more he did so, the more space it took up in his mind. It was as if she were trying to annoy him. She'd already ruined his tea, and now she was making as much noise as she could to distract him from what he was doing. A typical selfish human.

Besides, did she not know what night this was? Surely even someone like she, whose brain cells could be counted on one hand with fingers left over, had noticed the full moon in the sky. It was the one night of the month Reiji abhorred. The moon had a strange effect on demons, influencing their moods as it passed through its various phases. As someone who prided himself on proper conduct at all times, Reiji had trained himself not to react to its pull.

Except for tonight. Whenever the moon was at its fullest, he felt like a switch had been flicked. The rays boiled his blood, sent his nerves into a frenzy. Most of the time, he dealt with it by locking himself away in his room and waiting for the night to end. It may be torture, but at least if he was alone, he could work on distracting himself until his cravings passed. Apparently, he wouldn't be afforded that mercy tonight. Yui had insisted on coming to his room, asking if he wanted some tea. He'd sent her down to the kitchen without thinking. A stupid idea, as now she was back, invading his space when all he wanted was to be alone.

He could practically see her in his mind's eye, despite his back being turned. That slender neck, those smooth, pale shoulders she paraded around in that low-hanging jumper. All of it taunting him, until the only thought that circled his head was sinking his fangs into her flesh.

And he _hated_ it. He hated how, once a month, he became a slave to his desires. Most of all, he hated how oblivious Yui acted to all of it. As if she didn't know what her presence was doing to him, that the very smell of her across the room was driving him wild.

A teaspoon hit the side of a cup with a light _clink_. Reiji's hand balled into a fist.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He turned around, marched across the floor and whipped the back of his hand across Yui's face. The sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room. Yui hit the ground like a stone.

Reiji bit his tongue. He hadn't meant to hit her so hard. Not that he would take responsibility for her weakness. She'd driven him to this point, after all.

Yui lay on the ground, her whole body trembling. Her cheek was already turning a shade of bright red beneath her fingers. All that blood, rushing to the spot he'd just struck... Reiji let out a slow, shaky breath.

“I-I poured you some tea,” Yui stammered, pointing to the tray.

Sure enough, there sat two cups filled with tea. Reiji frowned and reached for the nearest. Just as he'd suspected, the drink had become oversteeped from the leaves having sat for too long, producing a bitter smell that made his nose wrinkle. Still, he supposed it was better than nothing. The tea warmed his throat as he took a sip, soothing the painful tickle that had built up there. But only just.

“As usual, your efforts are deplorable, and your presence assaults my very eyes and ears,” muttered Reiji. “Please take your leave at once.”

Yui nodded and pushed herself off the floor. If she was hurt by his words, she didn't say anything. Her cheek shone an apple-red, so vivid that Reiji could almost make out the exact shapes of his fingers against her otherwise pale skin. Next time, he'd be more careful. It wasn't his intention to scar her body.

As he took another sip of his tea and returned to his bookshelf, a strange sensation came over Reiji. His body suddenly felt heavy, like all his limbs had turned to lead. The feeling only lasted a second, but it surprised him so much he almost dropped his tea.

 _What on earth..._ he thought to himself.

He was just about to turn back to Yui, when it hit him again. This time, the cup slipped from his fingers, clattering against the floorboards and spilling tea across his shoes. His arms slumped by his side, and though he tried to lift them again, it was a battle he could quickly feel himself losing.

His back slammed into the bookshelf. All over, his muscles were losing strength, failing. Even the act of keeping himself upright was becoming an overwhelming task. And yet, instead of being alarmed at these sudden changes, his mind felt strangely at ease. He knew deep down that he had to keep fighting it, that he was in danger as long as he stayed here. But how could he fight something that felt so beautiful?

Yui stood in front of him. Her face swam in and out of focus in his vision. While she wasn't quite smiling, she didn't seem surprised at what was happening to him. Almost as if...

“You.” The word was no more than a whisper on Reiji's lips. “You... poisoned...”

Finally, Yui smiled that ignorant, carefree smile that he despised. “Almost. It's more of a sedative. I wasn't sure how much to give you, but it looks like I was spot on. You weren't very clear about quantities when you were showing me.”

An image of the pair of them in his science lab at school last week came to Reiji. He remembered boasting to her about the potions he'd been working on recently, including one that induced paralysis. He'd assumed most of it had gone over her head. What a testament to his hubris that she'd used one of his own creations against him. He was almost impressed.

“It's okay, Reiji. I'm not going to hurt you. Even though you hurt me all the time.” Yui's hand flew to her cheek, which still burned brightly.

“Then... why?” he mumbled.

“I suppose I just wanted to see what it was like to wield the power for once.” She shrugged. “You always make it look so appealing.”

There was no malice in her voice that Reiji could detect. Rather, she spoke very matter-of-factly, the same way he did when lecturing her. Apparently, she'd absorbed his habits more readily than he'd realised.

“So... you mean to... tor...ture me?” Reiji was so dazed by the poison spreading through his veins, the thought barely even registered as something bad. Besides, there was little she, a human, could do to him. Wasn't there?

She touched her fingers to his chest and spread them wide across his shirt. Looking up into his eyes, she said, “Not torture you. At least, not in the way you're thinking.”

If he'd been able to, Reiji would've frowned. For now, he watched as Yui ran her hands down his chest, slowly, teasingly. His whole body felt hypersensitive to the point where he could practically feel the texture of her fingertips through two layers of clothing. Or perhaps that was just his mind playing tricks on him. Either way, it was unsettling.

When she reached the bottom of his waistcoat, Yui began to undo the buttons. “There was a reason I waited until tonight. I've learnt what the full moon does to vampires. I know it makes you all a little... crazy.”

She worked methodically through his buttons before slipping the waistcoat off his shoulders. At this point, all of Reiji's energy was focused on keeping himself upright. His legs felt like two dead weight beneath him. If it weren't for the bookshelves digging into his thighs, giving him something to lean against, he would have collapsed to the ground already.

With his waistcoat discarded around his shoulders, Yui leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Reiji's chest. He could feel her warm breath through his thin white shirt. A part of him wondered how far she was planning to go. He'd never seen this side of her before. The Yui he knew was docile and listen to what he said, even if her stupidity irritated him to no end. Having him under her thumb like this already seemed to be changing her.

Of course, Reiji knew what it was like, the allure of having absolute power over someone. He'd experienced the rush many times when Yui was tied up in his bed, or quivering beneath his whip.

Was that what awaited him now? Was all this some twisted revenge on her behalf for the way he'd treated her over the past few months?

For the first time that night, Reiji felt fear slither its way into his emotions. In any other situation, it seemed laughable that he'd be scared of a human girl whose head barely reached his chin. In this state, he wasn't so sure.

Yui moved her lips upwards, planting kisses every inch or so, until she reached his neck. Reiji shivered as he felt her breath on the underside of his jaw. For a moment, he thought she was going to whisper something in his ear, but then she wrapped her arms around his waist. It was the only warning he got before his legs gave way underneath him.

Reiji hit the floor in a tangle of limbs. Yui fell on top of him, pushing him away from the bookcase so that his body lay straight on the ground, and then she mounted him, legs falling either side of his waist.

“Yui...” Even words came as a struggle to him now.

Yui smiled. “Relax, Reiji. I already told you I have no intentions of hurting you. Not physically, at least.”

She reached into her pocket and produced something small and shiny. It took Reiji a moment to realise it was a razor blade.

His heart leapt. He followed the blade with his eyes as Yui raised it above his head. Then she lifted her other hand, placed the corner of the razor at the base of her little finger and drew a line down the side of her palm. The sight of the blood leaking out, the scent of it, made Reiji's head spin.

“I can see the look in your eyes,” said Yui. “You pride yourself above your brothers, but in the end, you're all no better than a pack of wild dogs fighting over a piece of meat.”

The blood was leaking down her wrist now. Reiji felt like he was getting drunk from the scent alone. But it wasn't enough. He longed to lean up and run his tongue along the cut. Just a few drops, and he'd be satisfied.

“Is this what you want?” Yui held her hand above his head and raised the blade again. For a moment, Reiji thought she was going to cut herself a second time, but instead, she ran the flat of the razor up the gash, and then, finally, the blood was dripping down towards him. It splashed against his lips, his chin, slid down his tongue and made his senses dance.

Of course a few drops would never be enough. He needed more of it. All of it.

With a giggle, Yui leaned forward and wiped some of the blood from Reiji's cheek into his mouth. All he could do in his paralysed state was gasp and flick his tongue against her fingertips. He knew he must look like an animal, but he no longer cared. His body longed for her blood. It was all he could think about.

“I was right,” said Yui. “This _is_ fun!”

More blood was leaking from her hand. Although the gash wasn't deep, Reiji knew that extremities like the hands and feet bled more readily than most other places. She dabbed her fingers against the wound, coating them with blood, before placing them in Reiji's mouth again. A groan tore from his chest, so loud and indignant that it smashed what little of his pride remained into pieces.

Yui sighed. “I'm so glad I waited until the full moon. You're so much sweeter when you're submissive. I can see how this kind of power can become addictive.” She leaned down and whispered into his ear, so close her breath tickled his skin, “I might just decide to keep you like this. There's enough poison left to keep you immobile for a long time. You might even end up losing your will completely and turning into one of Kanato's dolls.”

Her words sent chills through him, but still, he couldn't bring himself to be alarmed. It was as if he were watching himself from a distance, aware of the danger closing in, but not bothered enough to fight it. Yui lowered her hand to his mouth. He lapped at the offered blood once again, feeling the warmth flow through him, feeding his desires and throwing all else aside.

It would be a long night, but for now, Reiji was content.


	8. Reiji x Yui: Tease (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a request this time, but rather a smutty Reiji drabble I didn't know where else to put!

Yui wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Face-down on the bed, trapped beneath Reiji's body, she felt, not for the first time that night, like she was about to fall apart.

Reiji laughed softly as she began to tremble. “Does it feel good?” he purred, knowing that it probably didn't. Not anymore. They'd been like this for almost an hour, after all, and while Reiji had the stamina to control himself, he could sense Yui's frustration growing by the minute.

He slid a hand down her bare side, enjoying the feeling of smooth skin beneath his fingertips, as he continued to move his hips in a slow, lazy rhythm. Yui whined. The knot at the base of her stomach had long ago turned into a physical ache. She longed to touch herself, just for a few seconds, to relieve the ever-mounting pressure. But Reiji had made it clear he wasn't going to let that happen. Whenever she felt like she was close to her climax, he found a way of pushing it from her. It was torture.

She needed some kind of friction. _Anything_. Slowly, she pushed her hand down towards her legs, but Reiji caught her wrist before she could reach her clit and pinned it to the bed.

“Disobedient, as usual,” he muttered.

“Pl-please,” Yui moaned. The angle of their hips meant she couldn't even grind against the sheets.

Reiji smiled. “Begging now, are we?” Transferring his weight to the arm holding her wrist, he trailed his other hand down to her legs. Her inner thighs were already coated with her wetness. Everything about this was shameful, but Reiji was beyond the point of caring. He moved his thumb in a small circle against her skin, easing her legs apart to allow him to thrust more deeply. Even at a pace like this, the feeling of her slick walls around him was enough to make his head spin with pleasure. Like Yui, he sensed he was close to losing composure.

Deciding that he was finished with teasing, Reiji pulled back. Yui gasped at the sudden loss of his touch after having him inside for so long, but it was only moments until he turned her onto her back and plunged inside her again. She lifted her feet and dug them into his thighs, fastening the two of them together.

Reiji's dark hair hung over his face, his lips slightly parted as he began to move. The edging had left Yui overly-sensitive, and she had to bury her face in Reiji's neck to keep from screaming as he thrust into her, faster than before. The smell of sweat filled her nose. Every roll of his hips was desperate, possessive, as if after so long teasing, he wanted to remind her of just what it felt like to be taken fiercely. Her fingers travelled over his back, nails digging into his skin, making him grunt and slam against her harder.

When her climax hit, Yui felt like she was melting. She arched her back, pushing her breasts up against Reiji's chest, and threw her head against the bed. All the pressure that had built up inside her surged free in the form of a hot wave that set her nerves on fire and left her shuddering in his arms.

Reiji was also painting in the wake of his release by the time Yui recovered. A layer of sweat that had little to do with the close summer air stuck his hair to his forehead. Yui brushed it aside, then raised her lips to kiss him.

She loved this time most of all. There was a vulnerability in the way Reiji kissed her, and Yui felt touched in knowing that she was the only person who got to see this side of him, even if he'd deny having showed it later on. With the rush of their lovemaking over, the lines between predator and prey blurred, and for a few precious moments, they could lie in the moonlight and pretend to be nothing more than a pair of idiots in love.


	9. Ayato x Laito x Yui: Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a continuation of the marriage request in Chapter 4, but can also be read on its own. Jealousy is such a horrible emotion to deal with in real life, but damn is it fun to write about. :') I thought the Othello quote worked nicely with the context, and it also happens to be Laito and Ayato's eye colour.

**Request: In continuation to the unhappy marriage prompt, could you write a lil things about Ayato and Yui getting closer (possibly romantically), since Yui already made up her mind to never fall for Laito, and his reaction to that?**

* * *

O beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on.

— _Othello, Act 3, Scene 3_

The wedding was called off.

Laito had seen it coming for miles. To him, marriage had always been little more than a means of strengthening one's hold over their partner. That had been the only reason he'd agreed to his father's idea in the first place. Yui already belonged to him in body and soul; marriage was just another way for him to claim ownership over her.

And yet it appeared that the botched ceremony had had the opposite effect. Ironic, really. Since that day, Yui had barely spoken to Laito. In fact, she'd gone out of her way to avoid him, even so far as leaving the room whenever he walked in. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered Laito. He saw her resistance as part of a game and would use it as an opportunity to pursue her harder, cornering her when she was alone and forcing her to submit as punishment for avoiding him. But not this time. Laito could smell foul play.

Who knew that foul play would take the form of his own brother.

The first time he'd noticed it had been by pure accident. He'd been walking past the dining room window when he'd caught a glance of Yui and Ayato in the garden. Nothing unusual there, except for the look on Yui's face. She'd seemed... happy. Laito couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled at him like that. Not that he particularly cared. Her submission and humiliation were what mattered to him. Happiness had little to do with it.

A couple of days later, he'd witnessed something similar. Sat in a row in English class with Kanato in front, Laito had watched as Yui ripped a corner off her notebook and handed it to Ayato beneath the desk. She probably thought she was being discreet by avoiding the teacher's eyes, but Laito saw everything: the way her fingers lingered on Ayato's just a second too long, the reddening of her cheeks as she turned to the front of the classroom. Ayato hadn't looked at Laito once for the rest of the lesson, as if he were worried his eyes would reveal something he were trying to hide.

The final nail in the coffin had come a few days after that. Laito had caught the pair of them in Ayato's room. He'd watched from the corridor as Ayato pinned Yui against the wall, hands holding her hips, his fangs buried in her stomach. She'd been gasping in pain, though Laito could sense a dose of pleasure mixed in with it, too. _He_ should know: he'd wrought that same noise from her many times before.

It had been hard for Laito to process the emotions that hit him in that moment. He'd been in this position before, many years ago, seen the woman he thought he owned being taken by another man right before his eyes. It was something he'd taught himself to enjoy. He'd even fantasised about it with Yui.

Why, then, did he feel so utterly cheated by Ayato?

Perhaps it was because he'd always treated the threat of giving Yui to another man as punishment. It was supposed to be on _his_ terms. She was meant to dread it. And yet it was clear from the sounds coming from her mouth, the way she ran her fingertips through Ayato's hair, that whatever he was doing to her, she didn't hate it.

Ayato had slipped under his nose and taken what belonged to him. In that moment, Laito felt a rage he hadn't experienced in decades. It tore through him, pushed all other thoughts from his mind and left him paralysed.

There was only one thing he could do.

*

He found Ayato coming out of the bathroom, just as dawn was lighting up the sky.

“Laito,” he snapped, frowning as his brother marched towards him. “What are you—”

Laito's fist slammed into his face, cutting his sentence off. Ayato reeled from the impact. “The _fuck_?”

Before he could retaliate, Laito threw another punch to his face, knocking him back into the bathroom. The impact made his arm shudder.

He knew he had to act quickly. While the pair of them were more or less the same height and size, Laito knew Ayato's sports training gave him an athletic edge in a fight. He seized his collar with his free hand, drew back his fist and went in for a third blow.

But instead of meeting Ayato's face, his knuckles landed against something flatter. Ayato had thrown up his hand just in time to catch the punch. His nails dug into Laito's hand, holding him in place just long enough for him to slam his knee into his stomach.

Laito grunted as the air left his lungs. He staggered back until his shoulders met the wall beside the open door. There was blood on his knuckles, presumably from the open cut on Ayato's bottom lip that he was wiping at right now with a shaking hand.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Ayato growled.

Laito didn't respond. An intense heat flowed through his veins, focusing his attention. This wasn't normal. Laito had never been the explosively violent type. But a part of him felt _good_ at letting himself go like this. At last, he'd discovered an outlet for all the frustration that had buit inside him over the past week. Most of all, he felt like he was finally getting revenge on his backstabber of a brother who'd taken away what was his.

Ayato's grimace melted into a sneer as he caught on. “Don't tell me this is all because of Chichinashi.”

Laito's shoulders stiffened at the mention of Yui.

“Are you really that jealous? She came to me of her own will. It's not my fault she threw you aside, as well.”

Ayato pursed his lips suddenly, as if only just realising what he'd said.

A growl ripped from Laito's chest as he pushed off the wall. He raised a hand, ready to rake his nails across his brother's throat, but Ayato ducked at the last minute. An arm wrapped around Laito's neck, and then he was being held in a headlock. His fists hammered against Ayato's back, but such close quarters, it was impossible to build up any kind of power, so instead he dug his nails into the wrist holding him until he felt blood well up around them. Ayato hissed in pain and threw him towards the sink, only releasing at the last moment. By the time Laito realised where he was headed, it was too late.

His temple collided with the porcelain hard. Laito's world flashed white. Then came the pain, hot and suffocating as it spread across his head. He collapsed onto the tiles, coughing and shaking and feeling like he was going to be sick.

Ayato appeared as a blurry shape above him, but he wasn't alone. A second, smaller figure held him by the arm and was trying to pull him away.

“B-bitch-chan...” Laito tried to reach out a hand, but his body barely responded. He could hear Yui's voice, even if her words washed over him in an unintelligible tide. She sounded... upset. Was she trying to stop Ayato from attacking again, or panicking over the wound Laito had given him? Either seemed just as likely.

 _She doesn't care._ The words swum around Laito's head over and over.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before Ayato turned sharply and stormed out of the room, leaving Yui standing over Laito. It was the first time, he realised, they'd been alone together since the day of their wedding.

Her rosy eyes drifted in and out of focus as she stared own at him. Although it was hard to tell, Laito thought he could sense pity play across her features, and for a moment, he envisioned her reaching down and placing her hand on his shoulder, running her fingertips through his hair, whispering that everything would be okay because _she_ was here now, and that was all both of them needed to make things whole again.

But of course, that was just a fantasy. The real Yui turned and headed from the room, and then she was gone.

No, not gone. _Stolen._ Yet even as Laito thought the words, he realised how wrong they were. It was just as Ayato had said: she'd gone to him of her own volition, throwing Laito aside in the process. He should be used to it by now. It had happened before. Only this time, he'd believed he could make a difference. Fight for what was his.

Little had he known it had long slipped between his fingers.

A second pain that had little to do with him hitting the sink spread through Laito's head. Summoning the last of his energy, he drew his knees as far up as they would go, buried his face in his arm and started to cry.


	10. Reiji x Yui: The Throne Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am getting worse and worse with these titles :')

**Request: A little fanfic with Reiji and Yui, more so about them becoming parents while being rules of the Demon World.**

* * *

“Where are we going?”

I squeezed the little hand resting in mine. “To see Daddy.”

The girl by my side smiled and picked up her heels a little more. At almost the age of four, Ness was tall enough to reach my waist. I'd never considered myself beautiful, so I was glad she'd inherited most of her features – her strong nose, pale skin and black hair – from her father. In fact, the only part of me I could safely say I'd passed onto my daughter were her wide, rosy eyes. And perhaps her optimism, too.

We reached the end of the castle corridor, where a huge wooden door marked the entrance to the throne room. I placed a finger to my lips, then pushed it open.

Like many other spaces in the castle, the throne room was a demonstration of just how beautiful the Demon Realm could be. The floor was white marble that shimmered under the light of the chandelier, and the high walls were lined with pillars thicker than my shoulders. At the end of the room, a huge window gave a view of the hills and forests that surrounded the castle, as well as the moon in the sky, a perfect crescent peeking through the clouds.

Two figures stood before the dais upon which the throne sat. Reiji was dressed in the usual silver-trimmed black robe he wore while attending to his royal duties. He'd started to grow out his hair since becoming King, and nowadays the dark locks hung to his waist. I'd heard someone say once, back in my days at the Sakamaki mansion that seemed a lifetime ago now, that Reiji looked the most like his father out of all of his brothers. From what I'd seen of Karlheinz before his death, I was starting to realise just how right they were.

The man who stood talking to Reiji was someone I'd never seen before. Not that that was unusual. As King, Reiji had to meet with a huge number of people, usually fellow demons of power or nobles from the courts. This one was an older man with blond hair in a ponytail and a slightly gaunt look to his face.

Reiji's only acknowledgement of our arrival was a stern flick of his eyes in our direction. I could feel Ness straining to keep still by my side, though even she knew better than to interrupt her father when he was with someone. This was her favourite time of day, and mine: the time when Reiji gave up his royal obligations and the three of us could be a family.

After a few minutes, Reiji raised his hand and gestured for me to bring Ness forward. The blond man turned as we approached.

“Lord Vesper, I'd like to introduce you to my wife and daughter, Queen Yui and Princess Ness.”

It still felt strange to hear Reiji refer to me as Queen, despite us having been married for half a decade.

The man, Lord Vesper, smiled at me. The way his lips parted to show too many teeth reminded me of a shark. “The stories don't do your beauty justice, Your Highness. It's an honour to finally meet you.”

He took my offered hand and pressed his lips to the back. Perhaps it was my imagination, but for a moment, I thought I felt the tip of his tongue brush my skin.

“And you, Lord Vesper,” I said, drawing my hand back a little uncertainly.

I shot a glance at Reiji, who was staring at Vesper. In his eyes lingered a streak of coldness that I hadn't noticed at first. Now that I looked, it became painfully obvious. Reiji had never had a problem feigning politeness towards those he disliked, so to see him look at Vesper with such ice in his glare made me realise that something was very wrong.

“And this is Ness,” said Vesper, turning his attention to my daughter. If he'd noticed the hostility in the air, he did little to show it. He reached down for her, but I placed a protective hand on her shoulder. Vesper's smile fell a little.

“Well,” he said, turning back to Reiji, “it's been a privilege to make your audience, Your Highness, and I apologise for taking up so much of your time.”

He bowed deeply, ponytail flopping over his head, before turning. Suddenly, it seemed like he was in a rush to leave.

“Wait a minute.”

Reiji's command rang out across the room. Vesper turned in his tracks, one eyebrow raised. “Your Highness?”

“Aren't you forgetting something?”

There was no missing Vesper's slight flinch at Reiji's words, which he quickly tried to hide with another smile. “I don't believe so.”

Reiji slipped behind me and placed a hand on each of my shoulders. “My wife and daughter are standing right in front of you. That _was_ why you came here, wasn't it? To murder them.”

I froze. “What?”

“Your Highness, I'm not sure who you're confusing me with, but I can assure you—”

“It's okay, Vesper. There's no need to explain yourself.” Reiji let go of me and took a step forward, prompting me to push Ness behind me. She clung to my dress and looked out.

A wave of panic shimmered across Vesper's expression. His eyes flicked between me and Reiji. He looked like a cornered animal.

“Your scout is down in the castle dungeon. He's already told us everything, how you're under orders to assassinate my family as a means of weakening my hold on the throne.” Reiji spoke with a calmness that seemed at odds with the gravity of his words. The heels of his boots clicked against the floor as he approached Vesper. “Or perhaps you'd care to deny it again?”

Vesper stood completely still in front of Reiji. His face had turned a deathly white. I could practically hear the cogs turning in his mind as he considered his narrowing options. Then he clenched his teeth and growled.

He moved towards me at the speed of lightning. A dagger appeared in his hand. Ness screamed. I barely had time to turn and wrap my arms around her before Vesper raised his arm, ready to bring the blade down on me.

But it never met its mark. I crouched over Ness, holding her head against my chest, trembling. The sound of a drop of water hitting the marble floor met my ears. Slowly, I looked up.

Reiji stood over me. His arm was raised, the dagger caught between his fingers just inches from my neck. Blood trickled down the blade and gathered at the tip. A second droplet fell to the floor.

With a jerk of his hand, Reiji wrenched the weapon from Vesper's grip. The man fell back a step, eyes wide, before turning and making a dash for the exit. I thought Reiji was going to go after him, but he only watched as he left through the door Ness and I had entered by and slammed it behind him.

“Don't worry. I've got guards waiting for him. He won't get far,” Reiji muttered.

I could barely move. My heart still pounded in my temples, the shock of the attack fresh in my mind. My hand stroked the back of Ness's trembling head over and over. It was the only thing I could do to calm her.

I jumped as Reiji placed a hand on my back, then wrapped an arm around me. The embrace restored some warmth under my skin.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered into my shoulder. “I had to be sure it was him.”

While a part of me wanted to be angry at Reiji for essentially using Ness and me as bait, I knew he would never let anything happen to us. As usual, he'd had the situation under control from the very beginning. I straightened up and looked at him eye to eye for the first time since arriving in the throne room. The coldness he'd shown Vesper was gone, replaced by a gentle warmth that I know he only showed those he was closest to.

Ness threw her arms around his waist. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Smiling, Reiji slipped an arm under her knees and picked her up so that her head was level with his, legs draped over his wrist He'd held her the same way since she was old enough to walk. Of course, even at her age, Reiji had little trouble holding her up with his strength. He was inhuman, after all.

“Is he gone now?” asked Ness.

“Long gone, my darling.” He took on a noticeably softer tone when talking to our daughter, something I'd never have imagined possible of him when we'd met all those years ago.

He dabbed at her tears with his sleeve. I noticed that he kept his hand and the cut on it hidden from her sight, though it was impossible to conceal the smell. Ness must have noticed it as well, as she wrinkled her nose a little.

“We need to get that cleaned,” I said to him.

Reiji nodded. “It can wait a while. Right now, I want to hear all about what you've been up to while I've been busy.”

For a moment, I thought he was talking solely to Ness, but then he looked around at me. Even if his cheerfulness was put on for Ness's sake and his hand was causing him more pain then he let on, I couldn't help but return his smile.

As Ness began to excitedly recount her day, Reiji began to make his way to the door. I took hold of his offered sleeve and walked by his side, satisfied that while life as Queen may never be free of danger, for now, at least, my little family was safe.


	11. Kanato x Yui: Head Stone

**Request: Could you write something about Kanato acting creepy while taking Yui for a "walk" to a graveyard?**

* * *

In her relatively short time on this earth, Yui had learnt that there were several combinations that must be avoided at all costs. Milk and honey, for one. Back when she was a child living at the church, the nuns who had helped to raise her had administered the drink to soothe sore throats. Yui had grown to dislike it so much, she'd kept any subsequent illnesses hidden to avoid the sickly sweetness from being forced on her.

Thick socks and wet weather was another she avoided. No matter how much she tried to shield her feet with boots or an umbrella, the rain always managed to slip down her leg. The moment the first drop touched her legs, all comfort went out of the window, and she would be doomed to spend the rest of the day with wet cotton clinging to her feet.

But no doubt the worst combination of all was Kanato Sakamaki and graveyards.

How, then, she'd ended up in the middle of one, was beyond her.

She kept her eyes on the path ahead as she walked between the headstones, only lifting them to shoot the occasional glance at the figure beside her. Kanato's lips were pursed in his usual pout. In his arms he held Teddy, its head bobbing against his wrists with each step.

She should have said no when he'd asked her to come out with him during their lunch period, but refusing Kanato when she was on her own had never gone down well. The only consolation was that they had to be back in school within the next forty minutes, so whatever he was planning, she had a solid excuse to get out of it.

“Look up there,” said Kanato, pointing up.

Yui followed his arm. It was hard to miss the huge church nestled among the trees up ahead, its silhouette a foreboding sight against the night sky. She assumed that was where they were headed, though she wasn't quite sure why. Vampires hated churches as much as she hated milk and honey.

“It's strange to think there's a place so beautiful just a short walk from the school,” he said.

Yui looked around. Once she got over the fact they were in a graveyard, she supposed he was right. It _was_ beautiful, in a haunting kind of way. The yew trees, in particular, reminded her of childhood summers spent running around the church grounds with her friends. Now, in the moonlight, they took on a more twisted, eerie shape.

Feeling a need to fill the silence, she asked, “Do you come here a lot, Kanato?”

“Only sometimes. Mainly it's when I want to have a conversation away from those boorish halfwits I have the misfortune of calling my classmates.”

“A conversation, huh?” The realisation hit Yui at once. “You don't mean... the undead, do you? Creatures like you?”

“Please don't talk about my kind so crudely.” Anger rose Kanato's voice like a wave before falling with his next words. “I meant talking to Teddy in a place where I can hear my own thoughts.”

He held the bear out in front of him and looked into its empty black eyes. A shiver trickled down Yui's spine.

When they reached the church, the pair of them came to a stop. Yui traced her eyes along the roof. Normally, she felt comforted standing outside the House of God, but just like the yew trees, the building looked somehow crooked in the moonlight, as if she were looking at it through a mirror.

“I can tell you a story about this church, if you want,” said Kanato. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

“O-okay,” said Yui, a little uncertainly.

Kanato looked up at the bell tower. “There was a man who lived here once. He called himself the Caretaker because he was the one who looked after the church, keeping it clean and ringing the bells every hour. He lived alone, but he didn't mind. He had the crows to talk to.

“Then, one day, a group of holy women moved in. Nuns. They'd been sent by the regional priest to clear up the church and make it more friendly so that the public would start to use it more often. But there was a catch. The Caretaker was an ugly, hunched-over man. The nuns said he was the reason people wouldn't visit the church, so he had to move out of his home.”

Yui swallowed. While she was sure the story itself was just something Kanato was making up on the spot, the tone of his voice mixed with the night atmosphere gave her a sinking feeling. She knew how this was going to end.

“So, did the Caretaker move out?” she asked.

Kanato shook his head. “He refused. It was the only place he had, after all. And yet the priest insisted, calling him an eyesore and a blight on the holy place. In the end, the Caretaker was forced out.

“Only he didn't leave straight away. On the last night, he barricaded all the doors, took an axe and visited the vestry where the nuns were sleeping. He killed half of them in their sleep on the spot. The others he chased through the church, cutting them down where he could.”

The feeling of something touching Yui's back made her jump. Kanato had placed his arm around her and was pointing up at the bell tower with the other. “Look up there. That's where he killed the last one. They say she was still screaming long after her head had been split open with the axe.” He giggled as if it were the funniest thing in the world. “The Caretaker had an escape plan. He'd tied some sheets end to end and draped them out of the window so he could climb down. But the blood on his hands made him slip. He tried to grab the sheets as he fell, but they got tangled around his neck. He hung himself with his feet a few inches from the ground.”

The bell tower window stared back at Yui like a gaping black mouth. “Kanato... why would you tell me something like that?”

“Because it's history. Don't you care about history?” Kanato snapped, and again, Yui sensed the rising anger in his voice.

She raised her hands in defence. “Of course I do. It's... an interesting story. Thank you for telling it to me.”

For a moment, she thought Kanato was going to snap from the way his eyes narrowed, but then his face softened again. Slipping Teddy under his arm, he grabbed Yui by the wrist and told her to follow him. Yui had no choice but to let herself be dragged to the other side of the church.

They stopped over a pair of doors set into the ground at the base of the stone walls. Yui imagined they led to some kind of cellar. Like the rest of the church, they looked aged and more than a little run down.

Kanato bent over the doors. “A lot of people think that the Caretaker's body was thrown in an unmarked grave somewhere here in the cemetery, but they're wrong. The priest wanted to punish him for what he'd done, so he placed his body underneath the church without a funeral so that his soul could never find peace. The only way to access his resting place is through here.”

He reached out and pulled on door closest to him. It opened with a _creak_ , and then Yui found herself staring back into darkness.

“Do you want to go down and see?” Kanato asked with a grin that lit up even his heavy, dead eyes.

“N-no, thank you,” said Yui, trying to keep her composure as she took a step back. A thought suddenly hit her. “Don't you think it's time for us to go back? Classes are starting again soon.”

Kanato sighed in disappointment. He began to walk back towards Yui, who flinched as he approached, but instead of stopping in front of her like she was expecting, he slipped behind her. She turned, not wanting to let him out of her sight.

He was gone.

Yui spun where she stood, eyes scouring the graveyard for a glimpse of dark uniform or purple hair, but it was no use. Kanato had disappeared into the night. She called out his name, softly at first, then more loudly, her panic rising.

She was just about to start running back to the gates when a figure appeared in front of her. She barely had time to scream before a pair of hands landed hit her in the chest and sent her tumbling backwards. For a second, she felt like she was flying. Then her head smacked against hard stone, and the world went white.

It took Yui a while to come to her senses. She was lying inside the cellar, her body sprawled out over the bottom steps. While it didn't seem like anything below her neck was broken, her head felt like it had been split in two.

The sound of something ringing met her ears. Kanato stood over the entrance, a vague silhouette against the night sky. He was laughing.

“I told the school you were feeling ill and heading home,” he called down. “Nobody's coming for you. I could leave you here until tomorrow evening and no-one would care.”

Yui was in too much agony to move, let alone speak. All she wanted to know was why. And yet the moment she thought the question, the answer became obvious: she was and never had been more than a plaything to Kanato. He'd brought her out here with the intention of tormenting her. As usual, she'd made the mistake of walking right into his trap.

As Kanato began to shut the groaning door over her, Yui felt her panic give way to quiet acceptance. Or perhaps that was just the wound on her head lulling her into unconsciousness, like a riptide pulling her beneath the ocean's surface. It was her own fault. It was _always_ her own fault. She knew she shouldn't have come to a graveyard with Kanato, but she'd ignored her own warnings and done it anyway.

Next time would be better. Next time she'd remember.

“Enjoy your ghost,” was the last thing she heard before the door slammed shut.


End file.
